


Wish I had another option

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Peter ends up struggling and bleeding out. Tony wished he had another way of keeping his young mentee alive. But with the team nowhere in sight,  he doesn't have many options.Day 6: "Get it out" / "Stop, Please"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Wish I had another option

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I'm assuming you know this but I have very little medical knowledge. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The team hadn’t expected for it to go this wrong.

It was supposed to be a quick in and out mission. That’s the only reason that Spiderman had been allowed to tag along with the rest of the Avengers.

But the enemy had used an EMP which took out the comms and Tony’s suit became obsolete. He had had to ditch it and was left with just his watch gauntlet that had thankfully been protected by the thick suit.

Peter had been next to him when his suit lost power and had caught him before he could crash down. Surrounded by the enemy, unable to see or hear the rest of the team, they quickly decided that their best option would be to head for cover until they worked out how to regroup.

They had been walking for a while, talking about everything and nothing to pass the time, when Peter froze eyes going wide. Tony could distantly hear voices behind them which going along with Peters reaction was not a good sign.

He had paused to glance in the direction of the voices when Peter shoved him out of the way, using more of his strength than he normally used around him, throwing him across the space till he landed a few feet away.

Landing on his back, the air left his lungs. As he lay gasping for breath, he heard Peters cry. Glancing towards him he saw blood spreading across the younger boys stomach. Forcing himself to his knees, he scrambled back over to his mentee.

“Peter-” reaching towards Peters form lying on the ground gasping “-what happened?”

“Couldn’t let them hurt you Mr Stark” Peters voice shook as he responded. Tony’s hands were shaking where they pressed into Peter’s stomach trying to stop the blood flow.

Glancing around them Tony could hear the enemies voices coming closer. They would need to get out of there if they wanted to stand a chance. Scanning the trees around them, he spied what appeared to be a cave in the hill not far from them.

Moving to stand, he slipped his hands under Peters knees and around his shoulders to lift him.

“Pete, I’m going to carry you to that cave over there-“ indicating with his head “-and we are gonna hide in there till you have a chance to recover okay? I need you to breath for me and try to stay quiet, this is gonna hurt so brace yourself.” Below him, Peter took a shuddering breath and gave a tight nod.

That was all Tony needed to see before he was rising and heading towards the cave. A stream of reassurances fell from his lips as they moved, doing what he could to comfort the teen. The occasional pained whimper was the only sound falling from Peters lips, and every single one of them broke Tony’s heart.

As they reached the mouth of the cave, Tony scanned for any threats before heading in as far as he could. The darkness would provide them with cover. He gently laid Peter down at the back, placing his own body in between the kid and the outside.

He soothingly ran his fingers through Peters hair and was concerned by the heat he could feel radiating from the boy. If anything, he would have expected the boy to be running cold with shock at being shot.

Pressing the spider emblem on the boys suit, he pulled it down to reveal the hole in Peter’s stomach. Tony was concerned by the green colour spreading around the wound. It was definitely infected, but his albeit limited medical knowledge let him know it was too soon for an infection to have started.

Poisoning on the other hand was another story. He wouldn’t put past those pricks to poison his kid.

“Pete? You with me underoos?” tapping his cheek lightly to get his attention.

Peters eyes slowly dragged over to his face. “Mmhmm”

“I think the bullet was poisoned Pete,” the boys eyes were partially clear as he watched Tony talk “and I’m going to need to get it out” – a shout in the distance caused his gaze to flit back towards the mouth of the cave – “but I don’t know how far out they are so I will need you to be really quiet for me ok?”

As he searched for something that Peter could bite down on, he heard the gulp that came from the boy.

“It h-hurts Mr Stark” the boy whimpered. “it’s burning”

Tony gently rested his hand on the boys shoulders, trying to stop him from curling in on himself.

Peters eyes stared into his with such child-like trust, yet filled with a pain that no one his age should ever even imagine. “I’m going to make it stop, but its going to get worse before it gets better ok?” Maybe he wanted some form of permission or forgiveness from Pete before he began. God knows the boy will never want to see him again after this.

Taking a shaky breath Tony handed Pete his belt to bite down on. “I need you to bite this and stay as quiet as possible Pete and try not to move. It’s going to hurt. If there was anyway to avoid this I would, but I need you to give me the go ahead to get this bullet out before it causes even more damage.”

Biting his lip, Peter nodded his assent. “P-please, make it quick.” Moving to hold his hand in his own, he brushed a quick kiss to Pete’s forehead.

“I’ll be as quick as I can. Do you want to know what I’m going to do, or just do it?”

Peter looked unsure before speaking in a broken whisper “Just do it. I’ll be quiet.”

Tony nodded, taking a deep breath as Peter bit down on the belt.

Taking a sharp section of his broken suit, he steadied his hand as it rested on Peters stomach. He felt a pain in his chest when he saw the way Peter was scrunching his eyes shut.

After a steadying breath he started to extract the bullet. Rhodey had provided him with basic field medic training after Afghanistan. He’d need to remember and thank him after all this was done. He forced his mind to focus on the task of digging out the bullet rather than the pained grunts were slipping from the boy.

Finally, he got hold of the bullet and quickly discarded it on the ground next to him. Choking on a breath Tony glanced back at the wound. There was blood quickly pouring from the wound and pooling beneath his knees.

Pressing his hands against the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood, he noticed how pale Peter was getting. He needed to stop the flow, and it looked like his healing factor would take too long. Sucking in a breath, he activated his watch gauntlet.

“I’m so sorry for this Pete” he tried to give a reassuring smile to the boy but had a feeling it may have come across as a grimace instead.

As he moved the gauntlet to rest over the wound, he saw Peters eyes widen at the realisation of what he was going to do. He barely had a chance to react before Tony activated his gauntlet and pressed down. Cauterizing the wound.

Peter screamed out, dropping the belt. “S-Stop, Please.” Tony could barely glance at the boy, he had tears streaming down his face and couldn’t hold still.

Once the wound was sealed, Tony lifted his hand and fell back till he was sitting beside Pete.

The only sounds in the cave where Tony’s heavy breathing and Peters quiet whimpers.

They sat like that long enough for Peter to slip into a fitful sleep. Once the boy was finally out, Tony felt the first tear slip from his own eyes. He had heard and seen Peter in pain countless times before, but this was different.

It was him that had caused it this time.

He had cut open and burned his kid. Well, his mentee. But at this stage he didn’t think anyone believed it was a purely professional relationship anymore.

He doesn’t know how long he sat staring out the mouth of the cave in case the enemy found them. When he heard Pete beginning to stir behind him, he glanced back to make sure he was ok. His first instinct was to reach out and run his hand through Pete’s hair to soothe him, before remembering that Pete likely would never want him to touch him again.

Shakily pulling his hand back he turned to face outside again.

“M-Mr Stark?” Pete croaked. He must have wrecked his voice from all the screaming he had caused earlier.

“Yeah, kid?” Tilting his head towards the boy.

“A-are you ok?”

“What?!” Tony spluttered. Turning around to face the boy, he blanched. “Of all the things you would ask. I’m not the one who was just shot, poisoned, cut open and burned, with no pain killers, in a dark damp cave.” He sighed. “I’m sorry kid, hopefully the others will find us soon. I’m not sure you are quite up for moving yet.”

Tony felt Peter’s eyes analysing his face. “I don’t blame you, you know.” He sounded so much older than his 17 years, “it needed to be done, and you saved my life. And not that you need it in the first place, but I forgive you.”

“How can you forgive me?”

“Because there is nothing to forgive! And plus, if you want to earn the forgiveness you can come over here and hug me,” – Peter paused looking down blushing – “I-I’m in pain and human contact helps.”

“Sure, no bother Pete” gently manoeuvring around Peter he settled down beside him. Lifting the younger boys head to rest against his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around Pete. “I’ve got you.”

“I know,” Peter sighed as he began to relax and rest his weight against Tony’s side.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Tony felt Peter tense beneath him. The younger boys gaze went straight to the cave entrance, tilting his head as if listening to voices.

Sitting up a bit straighter Tony activated his watch gauntlet again in preparation for whoever was approaching them. He pried himself away from Peter to stand, but before he managed to get far Peter grabbed his wrist.

“It’s okay Mr Stark,” he smiled at him. “it’s the team, they found us!”

Releasing a relieved breath, he watched as the team slowly approached the mouth of the cave. Leaning down to press a kiss to Peter’s head he felt himself smiling as well. “Looks like its home time then, bud. Let’s go.”


End file.
